In related art, there is a wireless communication technology to exchange information by using wireless communication. For example, a communication method of autonomously performing mutual connection with an electronic device in a range in which a radio wave arrives (which communication method is, for example, ad hoc communication or ad hoc network) is proposed (see, for example, PTL 1).